The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for processing a video signal and, in particular, to a viewer controlled apparatus for video frame scrambling, automatic speech recognition, selective word muting, selective closed-captioned text deletion and compressed video packet storage and display.
Indiscriminate television programming has become increasingly more offensive particularly to the ears, eyes, and minds of youth. The listening and viewing public have no effective means to effectively monitor television programming.
The introduction of the V chip by Presidential Executive Order constitutes a measure of control. However, the utilization of the V chip effectively places entire segments of the broadcast programming under the control of a small segment of people who presumably properly represent the interests of the vast majority of the population. There is no practical procedure for the majority to participate in the television broadcast ratings process. Consequently, the television viewing audience is left with the choice of either selecting or rejecting an entire programming segment based upon the electronic filtering process embedded in the V chip technology.
The present invention performs the following functions: a. scrambles selected frames of video content prior to display on the screen of a target device (i.e., television, monitor, etc.) which are deemed to contain objectionable material (frontal nudity, explicit depictions of sex acts, extreme violence and drug use); b. converts speech to text and mutes words, word combinations and phrases which are deemed to be objectionable; c. deletes words, word combinations and phrases contained in the closed-captioned text strip which accompanies most video programming; and d. stores compressed video packets for display in xe2x80x9cpicture-in-picturexe2x80x9d windows on the screen of a target device. The invention performs these functions as instructed by each individual viewer via a hand held infra-red remote control unit.
The present invention enables the viewer of television programming, obtained from any source, to exercise individual control over those portions of the broadcast content which are deemed to be objectionable, in the privacy of the viewer""s own home or place of business. This integration replaces the V Chip by placing control over the display of content in the hands of the viewer rather than in the hands of an anonymous standards committee.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a method and apparatus under the control of television viewers to enable the selective excise of offensive oral content from a stream of language as it is received by a television receiver. Another object of the invention is to produce a method and apparatus for screening the audio content of a received television signal to protect the rights of freedom of expression and privacy by making possible for the television viewer to proactively select and reject what is received on a real time basis regardless of the programming choices selected by the producer or broadcaster.
It is another object of the invention to produce a method and apparatus under the control of the television viewing audience for removing or deleting a word or phrase from the audio portion of the broadcast signal.
Still another object of the invention is to produce a method and apparatus for removing or deleting selected portions of the audio content by employing a speech recognition program which effectively compares the received audio signal with a library of stored objectionable speech and excises that portion of the received signal which matches the stored objectionable stored speech.
The above as well as other objects and advantages of the invention may be readily achieved by a method and apparatus for removing a portion of a received television broadcast signal, wherein the method includes the steps of recognizing the components of human speech in a highly accurate digital format; discriminating words, phrases, and sound audio signals received by a television receiver; dissecting waveform equivalents of speech and strings of text into discrete components; matching the discrete components of the received television broadcast signal with the components of previously recognized human speech; deleting portions of the received television broadcast signal corresponding to the previously selected and/or recognized human speech and/or text components; and permitting the balance of the sound signals received by the television receiver to be broadcast as originally produced and transmitted.